Originis Denuo
by FoxyFoxie
Summary: Do the one thing you think you cannot do. Fail at it. Try again. Do better the second time. The only people who never tumble are those who never mount the high wire. This is your moment. Own it. /HG


**O**_riginis_**D**_enuo_

**Do the one thing you think you cannot do. Fail at it. Tryagain. Do better the second time. The only people who never tumble are those who never mount the high wire. This is your moment. Own it. /HG&TRJ**

* * *

The lone figure stood in the middle of the ruckus, her observant brown eyes cast on the ruins of her old home; Hogwarts. She knew that she was not supposed to be there of all places, a mudblood like her didn't deserve to set foot in their little magical world ever again. Memories of the day that her best-friend – Harry Potter – had died flashed before her eyes. Somehow, the horcruxes had failed them. That was the only plausible explanation that Hermione Granger could come up with. She replayed their journey over and over again and she could not put her finger on it. She could not see what had gone wrong.

She finally moved, she watched her steps carefully and reached the darkest area of the ruined castle. She took her broken wand out and began drawing a circle on the floor. Memories of Lucius Malfoy breaking her wand as he sneered at her came to her mind forcing her to clench her jaw. She could not let her memories get the best of her. This was her last opportunity to change the outcome of this war. Shaking her head, she focused on the task ahead. Once the circle was completed, she began writing some runes on the nearby walls.

Panting slightly, she placed herself in the centre of the circle and lifted her shirt up. She took a small golden dagger of her bag, her hand shook as she began carving the final rune on her stomach. Small whimpers abandoned her lips as she kept going, trying to ignore the excruciating pain. Hermione looked down at her bloodied hands and blinked as she watched her blood on the floor, touch the white circle. She withheld her breath and waited.

"Originis Denuo." She whispered as she let the dagger fall onto the floor, her hands clutching tightly now onto the time travel necklace. She held it with her last strengths and bit her lip hard as the glass broke in her hand, cutting into her flesh. "Originis Denuo," Closing her eyes, she thought about last year, focusing her memories on Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. She focused on their first Hogsmeade trip together that year. However, her memories began to flash away, showing others that she didn't want to see. Lord Voldemort killing Harry Potter. Death Eaters celebrating.

She shook and opened her eyes as she felt a strange tickling on her carved skin. She watched as her surroundings seemed to spin, either that or she was breaking down due to the blood loss. Once the agonizing spinning came to a stop, she let a small 'oh' out as she stared at a very shocked red-haired girl in front of her. She wore a strange Hogwarts uniform but she spotted the Gryffindor colours. Then her world began to fade away, leaving her in nothing but darkness.

* * *

"These wounds were self-inflicted." The stern-looking woman told the Transfiguration Professor, "I don't understand why she would do something like this to herself. What was she thinking?" she muttered to herself as she poured the contents of the vial on the girl's skin.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the strange rune on the young girl's skin. It was no doubt a rather ancient rune, it seemed familiar to an extent but he could not place it. "I already wrote a letter to Headmaster Dippet. He will be arriving this weekend." He said quietly as he took in the girl's appearance. Her hair was filthy as if she hadn't bathed in quite a while, purple and yellowish rings around her eyes indicated that she had also been starving. He felt a strange captivating feeling that he needed to protect this young girl, even if her arrival to this school was in a very odd and suspicious circumstance.

"When will she wake up?" He asked the hospital nurse as he stood up.

The nurse sighed and shook her head, "She'll be awake in a matter of hours. I will call you when she does."

Dumbledore nodded and thanked her. He marched to his office to deal with a very distraught head girl. "Miss Mollander." He started as he spotted the girl sitting close to his desk.

She looked up at him with her kind brown eyes, "How is she professor?" she asked quietly as she stood up, watching as he moved a hand, telling her to sit back down.

"She will recover." He said simply as he walked towards a purple tome on his shelf. He took it with him and placed it on his desk, "I would like to ask you to keep this matter… private." He added as he looked at her through his half-moon spectacles.

The room was quiet for a while and slowly the red-haired Gryffindor nodded, "It's something bad isn't it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. When Professor Dumbledore did not comment straight away, she added, "Of course I will not say a word."

Dumbledore nodded as he looked at the young girl. Her parents – both aurors - had been missing since last year, probably Grindelwald victims. She had been forced to grow up and cope with her pain. He smiled and then arched a brow, "Lemon drop?"

Their conversation moved towards her academics and her career choices. He was pleased to hear that the young girl wished to become a healer at St. Mungus instead purchasing an auror career. Many students of his have only had chosen the auror career as a mean to get revenge for a certain aspect of their lives.

"I'd like to work with children if possible." She added with a passionate smile, "They're the future you know and to be able to heal them, to help them, I think that's what would suit-"

The door to his office was yanked wide open to reveal a very distraught Miss Abbots, "Albus… it's the child… she's… she's very distraught." She said looking absolutely mortified.

The transfiguration Professor was quickly on his feet and he looked straight at his student, "You may go to bed now Miss Mollander." He said softly as he followed the hospital nurse.

The nurse looked over her shoulder as they walked down the long hallways, "She attacked me. She jumped on me and shouted something about how this couldn't be happening. She began screaming for a 'Madam Pomfrey' and when I explained that there was no Pomfrey…" she was shaking and moved her wounded hand to her chest, "She bit me."

Dumbledore frowned as he arrived to the Hospital Wing; he spotted the young girl sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Her filthy bushy-hair hid most of her face but he spotted the terror on the girl's brown eyes. He slowly approached her, noticing how the nurse decided to stay well away from the girl. "Hello…" he paused as she snapped her head up, looking at him. "I am Professor Dumbledore. You're safe here."

She shook as she stared at him, her dry lips moved slowly, "Hermione Granger…" her voice was hoarse, "I know who you are… which year is it?"

Albus blue eyes stared at her intently before he spoke, "My dear… what have you done?" he asked quietly as he finally associated the rune carved in her skin with an old book he had read in his teenager years when he used to dwell in the dark arts.

Hermione stiffened at his gentle tone and then she burst into tears, "I had to… I had to… but it didn't work as it was supposed to… which year is it!?" she pressed on.

"It's 1944."

"I see…" she said quietly and then she hid her face into her hands and let a loud sob escape from her.

"Albus-" the nurse started.

"Miss Abbots, please excuse us for a while will you?" he asked quietly, missing the dreadful look she was giving him, "Please?"

Abbots shook her head and left the Hospital Wing, leaving the two of them alone.

"Now Miss Granger, what happened?" Surely something of most grave importance must have happened to force such a young girl to mutilate herself in order to make such a dark spell work.

She looked up at him, "Everyone's dead. He killed them all. Hogwarts no longer exists and muggles are forced into concentration camps. Forced to serve as house-elves. I had no choice." She spoke as she tried to stop herself from crying. Then she remembered he had no idea what she was talking about, "Sir… I knew you from the future… it was from your book that I found the spell… It was underlined… almost as if you wanted me to find it."

He didn't say anything for a while and then he asked, "How far back from the desired date?"

She looked at him as if she wanted to cry, "Decades…"

His eyes softened up, "I see…" Decades… she missed the desired date for decades. He approached her and extended his hands towards her, "It will be alright."

She shook and slowly her filthy hand reached for his and for just a slight moment she allowed herself to believe in him.

* * *

Three days had passed fairly quick and Headmaster Dippet had returned to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore whispered the password to the man's office and soon enough was allowed inside. As he climbed the spiral staircase, his past conversation with Miss Granger returned to his mind. She had told him the entire story about how _Tom Riddle_ had become the most fearsome dark lord. He knew the boy was not the perfect head boy everyone thought him to be but to think that he'd turn into a dark wizard… he had hoped that Tom would not go this far.

Miss Granger seemed to accept her predicament seeing that was no way to return her to neither the desirable date nor her present time. She had apologized to Miss Abbots and she was improving in health.

"Ahh Albus, sit sit." Armando said as he also sat down, resting his elbows on the desk, "I read your letter about Miss Granger situation. To have her entire family killed off by Grindelwald cronies." He said and shook his head, "I am glad that she reached for the emergency portkey in time."

Albus nodded, "Yes, she was fairly lucky. About her situation, I think it'd be unwise to send her away. If possible I'd like to have her enrol in the school seeing that I am her guardian after all."

Armando smiled, "But of course. I wouldn't have it any other way my friend."

* * *

The blond-haired Gryffindor smiled as they arrived to a quite deserted Library, "Rumors say that she's to stay in Hogwarts. An actual victim of war this close to us, isn't it amazing?"

Jennifer Mollander frowned, "Mandy… what is so amazing in that? She lost her entire family, she's alone in the world."

Amanda gaped as she turned to look at her friend, "Oh come Jens, I didn't mean it like that." She said quietly as she realized what she had just said, forgetting that Jennifer's parents were probably dead as well.

"No. You did mean it like that." Jennifer added as she turned to leave, "You know what. I pity her. She will be surrounded by complete idiots that have no regard for others people's feelings."

"Jennifer!" Amanda started and was instantly shushed by Miss Dunnings, the schools Librarian. Sighing to herself, she sat down burying her face into her hands, not noticing the tall handsome dark-haired boy come out from one of the book shelves.

He looked over at the Gryffindor girl with an impassive face. He had heard of the girl locked up in the Hospital wing, many people had injured themselves on purpose just to have a look at her. One of his precious followers said she had refused to speak a word to him and that she looked like she was completely bonkers, often talking to herself.

He soon lost interest in her _but now _he was somewhat curious to meet her if she were to start Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review. They keep me sane and motivate me :)**


End file.
